


Date night

by phisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Romance, preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen
Summary: It's a night they've been waiting for. It's date night, filled with preparations.





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [TenchiKai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/pseuds/TenchiKai) for being my beta. Highly appreciated!

They had been planning for the evening to happen for quite some time. Not just weeks in advance, more like months. At the time, when the plan was nothing but a wish, it had been a wish born out of frustration. All spoken from the lips of a tired couple, not only a coach and a student but also competitors, feeling the strain, pressure and pain that comes with being elite athletes. 

The wish was simple; to spend an evening that could be just about them. An evening when they could focus on nothing but themselves, reacquainting with the other without having to pay attention to the world around them. An evening to make up for countless of others spent in a tired and disconnected haze. And thus, the wish had become a plan. Something that had to happen once life simmered down, during the glorious off-season. 

That’s the charm with making plans, it gives you a little push forward. Something to look forward to. Something that makes you flex instead of break. Even if it’s just a small, seemingly insignificant one. To Victor, it had been more than a push forward. More than something small and seemingly insignificant. It had been his fuel during the last couple of weeks of competing, when his body was sore and his energy was spent. He would get the time he needed, together with the one he loved and shared everything with. If he just held on, for a little while longer. 

And now, the evening was finally upon them. Victor couldn’t stop the spontaneous smiles that claimed his face, time and time again. To think that something so simple as knowing that they were going out to dinner, maybe drinking just enough to get slightly uninhibited, could make such a difference. Not only to his mood but to his whole demeanor. He felt relaxed, even slightly giddy. 

He turned off the shower, feeling a slight chill as the warm water stopped its travels across his body and started to evaporate. He reached for his towel and started to massage the water out of his hair before he patted himself dry, ending his little routine with wrapping the towel around his waist. 

He walked out of the shower and stopped in front of the mirror, hearing the sound of bare feet approaching from outside the bathroom. 

“Victor, can you help me?” The sound of Yuuri’s voice filled up his ears, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

“With what, love?” He questioned, keeping his eyes on the reflection of the doorway whilst applying deodorant. 

“Which colour do you think wou…” 

He saw him come to a standstill, before he even entered the bathroom. Tousled hair, glasses in place. Dressed in nothing but a not completely buttoned shirt and underwear. He looked amazing to him, being slightly flushed. Apparently affected by what he was seeing. 

The chuckle came instantly as he turned around to face him. Yuuri was looking forward to the evening too, he gathered. He walked over to him, closing the space between them with a few steps. 

“What colour, you said?” He saw him holding on to two neckties and made the connection that he was looking for his advice. “That one,” he responded, sliding the burgundy coloured necktie out of Yuuri’s grasp. “Put the other one over there.” He nodded in the direction of the bathroom countertop. 

He followed him with his eyes. Yes, he was blushing. Just a little, just enough for it to become him. 

“Come, love. I’ll tie it for you.” He always did. It was one of those things they never needed to talk about but this time, he felt compelled to. 

Yuuri approached and stopped in front of him, his eyes being slightly fidgety. He responded with a little nod. 

“Good. Stand here.” He lined him up in front of himself, facing the mirror. Feeling him underneath his hands was a sensation he never could get enough of, but he realised he had to pace himself. They had plans. 

He folded up the collar of Yuuri’s shirt, feeling the back of his neck. Almost looking for imaginary creases in the fabric and smoothing them out with slow touches. He put the necktie over Yuuri’s shoulder, as he reached around to button the two remaining buttons that were undone. He could hear him swallow a little when his fingers accidentally skimmed across the small patch of visible skin underneath the neckline. 

“There. Let’s tie this for you, hm?” He reeled in the tie before placing it around Yuuri’s neck. “Love, eyes in front. You’ll never learn if you look at me.” 

He caught his eye, just briefly, in the mirror before he pretended to look at his hands as he tied the knot. He knew that Yuuri was fully aware of the fact that he could knot a tie in his sleep, but he wanted to see where he was. What he was thinking. If he was observant and paid attention to the tie or… well, him. 

“Victor? That’s not how you do it. The Windsor.” 

“Oh? I didn’t realise.” He smiled, but made sure that it was obscured, hiding his face behind Yuuri’s shoulder. Understanding that their little custom had gained a totally different meaning now. “Let’s do something else today, then.” 

He leaned in a little over Yuuri’s shoulder, just enough to see his own hands undo the pretended Windsor. “So,” he said whilst straightening himself up, meeting Yuuri’s gaze in the mirror, “this is a slightly different one. A more complicated one. Make sure that you look, love.” 

It would take fifteen steps to complete this particular knot, making it look braided once it was done. A slightly eccentric knot, but extremely proper. 

“Yuuri, pay attention now. This knot,” he said in a low voice directly into Yuuri’s ear, his lips brushing the lobe when he spoke, “is called the Eldredge. You take the small end and let it do all the work for you.” 

He huffed a little in amusement, seeing Yuuri trying to turn his head a little. “Look into the mirror, you’re obscuring the view.” He gave Yuuri’s head a small nudge with his own, exhaling a little against his neck. The little gasp was payment enough. 

He let his hands rest on his shoulders for a few seconds before he folded down, or caressed, rather, the collar of the shirt. Taking his time. 

“There. All done. It’s perfect, just like you.”

* * *

 

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond. He met his eyes in the mirror, feeling his hands on his shoulders. Trying to ignore his slightly elevated pulse, his clammy hands. Victor had that effect on him, always. Especially when being fresh out of the shower, not wearing anything more than a towel and getting close on purpose. 

“Thank you,” he managed to say, seeing Victor smile behind him. 

“Don’t mention it, I enjoyed it. Just as much as you.” 

Yuuri smiled a little in response, before walking back to the bathroom countertop where he’d put the other tie. 

“You know,” Victor said behind him, “I think I’ll have to shave today. I’m stubbly.” 

Yuuri forgot about the tie. He turned around and watched Victor reach for his razor and shaving gel. The sound the can made when the gel ended up in Victor’s palm made him sure. Determined. 

“Victor? I just… I mean, let me help you.” 

“Hm?” 

“I can help you. With that.” 

It only took a few steps, then he was close to him again. Close to him and his barely covered body. He scraped the dollop of gel out of Victor’s hand into one of his own, making sure not to look directly in his eyes as he prepared to touch his neck. Wanting to make sure to apply the gel evenly. 

“Tilt your head back.” 

Victor obliged. It felt like an eternity, though in reality it was nothing more than a couple of seconds, before he dared to touch him. His exposed throat, bared for him. Yuuri wasn’t sure, but as his fingers touched Victor’s neck, he thought he sensed a pulse. Strumming against his fingers. Victor’s own rhythm. 

His kept his eyes locked on his neck, making sure to cover every millimetre of skin. The sides, the adam’s apple, the jaw… He had to touch his face eventually, let his fingers feel Victor's cheeks getting slick due to the gel. 

Their eyes met, it was inevitable. In that moment, it was all Yuuri needed. Seeing Victor’s eyes, the smile that engaged them and the rest of his face, made him bold. 

“Victor, come.” He didn’t realise it at the time, but his cheeks weren’t hot out of embarrassment. It was due to other feelings entirely. He backed away from him with a finger tugging at the makeshift waistline of the towel. He was happy to notice that Victor didn’t brace himself. He was following his lead, being pliant. 

When he felt his back against the countertop, he placed himself on top of it with a smooth move. 

“Razor, please.” He held out his hand, daring to seek contact with those blue eyes he knew was filled with warmth. Adoration. They were level now, their eyes, making it easy for him to see that he was right about the feelings that were conveyed through them. 

When he felt the razor touch his palm, he exhaled slightly. “Turn around, okay? I’m going to start with your neck first.” 

Before Victor turned around, he was rewarded with a little squeeze on one of his thighs and a smile. That smile he knew came from a place within Victor that only he had access to. That smile only he could bring out of him. 

“So, lean your head back a little.” 

He scooted a bit further towards the edge, spreading his legs a little to come a bit closer. He rested his left hand softly on the side of Victor’s neck before putting the razor to his skin. He almost jumped when he felt Victor’s hands on his knees, feeling the need to reprimand him slightly. 

“Don’t scare me! I don’t want to cut you!” He softened his voice immediately. “Don’t move.” 

He realised that he wasn’t precise, being that far away from the mirror, but he tried to feel every patch of skin with his fingers after a glide with the razor. Making sure that he left a smoothness behind. Spending quite a lot of time around the adam’s apple, due to the topography. Feeling Victor’s pulse, feeling him swallow underneath his fingers made something vibrate inside him. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hush, don’t talk.” He was making it difficult for him on purpose, of that he was sure. 

He felt slightly surprised to feel Victor’s hand around his wrist, making some of that boldness that previously fueled him diminish slightly. 

“Love,” Victor said as he turned around, scooping him up with steady hands placed high up on his thighs, “I doubt you can see what you’re doing.” He turned around and sat himself down on the countertop, releasing Yuuri onto his lap. Resting his hands on his hips. “There. Continue if you please.” 

Now, his cheeks were scorching. Out of embarrassment. Because of that tell-tale feeling being close to him usually brought on. Because of the emotions those blue eyes always evoked when he was looking at him. The result was that heady sensation he just wanted to succumb to, that he wanted to be a slave to and never question. 

But he managed to regain some control, some composure, before he put the razor to Victor’s skin again. Trying hard to concentrate on what he was doing, but ending up being held hostage by the blue eyes that were intently watching him, time and time again. 

“Stop,” he whispered. Diverting his eyes. Trying to break free. 

“With what?” 

“Stop looking at me like that.” 

A small chuckle prior to the next retort. “I won’t. I like looking at you. You know, you look really concentrated. You have a small frown here.” Victor’s thumb briefly touched the little spot between his eyebrows. “It’s cute.” 

He couldn’t hold back the smile, it was a reflex. An automatic response to the words being used. “Fine. I’m almost done. But you need to be quiet.” 

He finished the shave by letting the razor glide across Victor’s upper lip. He reviewed his work, touching his face, caressing his neck before coming to the conclusion that it was a job well done. Wonderfully smooth, made for… yes. Made for all of that. 

“All done.” He placed the razor on the countertop next to them before lacing his fingers together behind Victor’s neck. 

“Thank you, love.” 

The last syllable became a heady sigh in Victor’s throat when Yuuri’s lips came to meet his neck. Feeling the slight taste of shaving gel on the tip of his tongue. 

“And now,” Yuuri said with an unsteady voice, coloured by all of the things breaking through to the surface, “you need some aftershave.”

* * *

 

Victor reluctantly let go. Let go of him, his thighs, his hips. He instantly missed the heat that Yuuri’s body had made, being close to him and being on him. It was with a longing he looked at him standing there, on the floor. Just out of reach. 

“Go wash your face.” Yuuri’s voice was soft, imploring. Nothing he could or would say no to. 

He slid off the countertop and walked past him. He made sure to let a couple of fingers touch him, just where the shirt ended, below the hem, on his way to the basin. Thoroughly enjoying the little flick of Yuuri’s hand on his own. 

He chuckled as he washed his face. He liked the little turn of events, the games they played. It looked promising. Made him get lost in thoughts of how he wanted the evening to end, once they were to return home. 

“Here.” 

He felt a warm hand on his back. When he opened his eyes, Yuuri was presenting him with a towel. He accepted it with a smile, with a little touch of Yuuri’s cheek. “Thank you.” He patted himself dry. 

“I… I chose this,” Yuuri interjected, twisting the cap off the bottle of aftershave. 

He knew instantly which one he’d chosen as the cap came off. That citrusy smell that would end up in a soft musk once dried down. The wood-like basenote that would linger on for hours, a sillage beyond compare. Bleu de Chanel in its essence. 

“Excellent choice.” He leaned in, rubbed his nose against his. 

“I love this smell on you.” Yuuri’s eyes were closed when he spoke. He opened them as soon as their contact waned, putting some drops of aftershave in his open palm. “It makes you smell like you’re mine.” 

He couldn't decide what gave him that fizzy feeling. The words still lingering in the room, sustained by their warm exhales and the zesty smell, or Yuuri’s hands on his face, caressing the skin he’d been taken care of. The skin he’d treated with reverence just a few moments ago. Victor closed his eyes as he felt the alcohol in the aftershave react with his skin. Leaving a cool sensation in the wake of Yuuri’s warm hands. 

When he felt his hands on both sides of his neck, he opened his eyes. Looking into a pair of brown ones that could make him do anything and not even think twice about it. All he had to do was ask. 

He put his elbows on Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling his hair back from his face. Letting his hands sift through the dark strands repeatedly. Loving the look and feel of it, the strands of hair falling back into place and slight tickle between his fingers. 

“Love?” He stopped moving his hands, having his hair caught between his fingers. Locked in place. 

“Mhm?” 

“Can’t you wear your hair back for me tonight?” He got closer, let his lips speak against his. Touching them with every word. “That look on you…” He let the tip of his tongue touch Yuuri’s bottom lip, ever so swiftly. “It makes me crazy.” 

Yuuri blushed in response.

* * *

 

The ritual was familiar, one they had partaken in many times. As always, it started with Victor combing through his hair. Warm and deliberate hands touching his temples, gathering up strands upon strands. Fingertips touching his scalp, sending shivers down his neck and spine. 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he shuddered, holding on to the basin in front of him. 

“Don’t be. Feels good, hm?” 

He saw Victor lean over in the mirror, felt his chest brush against his back, pushing him forward. He was reaching for the jar of hair gel, up on that little shelf where their toothbrushes made each other company. 

Their eyes met and they shared a little smile before Victor straightened himself up, unscrewing the lid. 

Yuuri watched him in the mirror as he fished out some hair gel with two fingers, rubbed his hands together and pulled them through his hair. His hair stayed in place this time, slicked back from his face. He wasn’t as fond of the look as Victor was, but he humored him. Knew what impact it made on him. 

Victor shifted a little behind him. It felt like he was flexing his hips into him a bit as he reached for the small jar again, but Yuuri pretended not to notice. Victor took out some more gel, rubbed his hands together anew, and massaged it into the back of his head. 

“Looks better if you only use your hands when doing this. More effortless.” 

After a brief pause, he felt his hands on his shoulders. They were light, barely touching him. Trying not to make the shirt messy, probably. He understood what his hands were saying. They wanted him to turn around. So, he did. 

“Oh, look at you.” His voice was low. Full of things unspoken. The blue eyes didn’t waver. They were steady, looking into his. With a warmth and something more. Something hungry. 

He felt embarrassed by this. How he, Yuuri Katsuki, could make him, Victor Nikiforov, sound like that. Look at him like that. 

“Victor, stop. We… we should get ready?” 

“Yes. We should.” 

He felt his fingers on his jaw, begging him to tilt his head. He stopped breathing, fearing what would happen if those lips would make contact with his. But he closed his eyes, parted his lips ever so slightly. Prepared for what he was secretly hoping to happen. 

The kiss came, but on his cheek. Much to his regret. But he savored the feeling of his lips, the tickle of his hair against the side of his face. The sultry voice, whispered into his ear. 

“Go and get dressed. I’ll join you in a second.”

* * *

 

The weather left a whole lot to be desired. The soft tip-taps against the window told them as much. But, they were about to get ready. Minutes away from stepping through the front door and off to spend _their_ evening together.  

“Yuuri!” Victor called out as he was putting on his coat. “We need to leave if we’re going to make it on time!” 

“Coming, sorry.” 

“Here, arms in,” Victor said as he helped Yuuri put on his jacket. “We’re running a little late but we’ll make it.” 

He opened the door, putting his hand on Yuuri’s waist. Telling him to exit before him. He felt surprised when Yuuri stopped after just one step, turning around to face him. 

“I, uh…” His hands traced the lapel of his coat before they stopped, holding on to the fabric. 

“Yuuri? We need to go.”  He heard him exhale. One hand let go of the lapel and was suddenly pressed against his chest. 

There were a lot of small, almost invisible cues to their little meeting, their wordless exchange, but they were more than enough. Victor understood what they meant, he understood them all perfectly. 

With one hand on the back of Yuuri’s head, the other pressing into his back, he made him come closer. 

Victor had experienced his fair share of kisses. Some had meant more than others, but now, in this moment when Yuuri's lips were against his, he realised something. All those kisses he'd shared before were nothing. Just stops on the way, moments spent looking. With him, being close and tentatively meeting him, he knew he had found the only thing that would ever matter. The only thing that would ever feel right. As their tongues touched, making bridges from one body to the next, he knew he would never find the connection he felt elsewhere. 

He uttered something wordless, something soft into his mouth. Weak to his knees, holding on to him. 

“Stay in?” Yuuri’s voice was thick, heavy from a build-up that they both had taken part in. They had been stringing each other on, leading each other down a path that in retrospect only could end up in one particular way. This way. 

He wanted to reply, but he couldn’t let go. Couldn’t part with those lips he wanted to be sated by so desperately. He was melting into him, and the sound of the door closing made him dissolve. The realisation that he wanted it as much, that he had taken the initiative, was one of the things that could set him ablaze within seconds. He counted the seconds, it was like waiting for lightning to strike. When he felt his arms around him, clambering on with a fervor, he knew that he’d been hit. There was no turning back. 

Coat and jacket on the floor, shoes being kicked off as one pushed and one pulled. A heated embrace that made them end up together on the sofa. Like a battle against time, like there was no time left. No time to care about hair slicked back, elaborate tie-knots or lingering scents. 

Their plan had come to fruition. In the best possible way.


End file.
